Goodbye my friend
by Dracia Malfoy
Summary: Things have gone seriously wrong and Shuichi Shindo knows it. What happens when he tries to run away. Poor Shindo. Poor Eiri. Rated T for some foul language


Goodbye my Friend

Hiro

"Shuichi! Shuichi!" Hiro called. He sighed when he saw that his friend was already out of sight. "Shit!" Hiro stomped back into his room and grabbed his phone.

_Flashback_

Shuichi wrapped his arms around his legs. He had tears in his eyes and, as though he was trying to hide them, he had his face down and his hair in front of his face. Hiro put an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Tell me what happened Shuichi."

Shuichi wiped his arm across his face and looked up at his friend. "I-I'm still hurting him. I thought it had stopped, but I am still hurting my sweet Yuki. I-I went to give him a kiss today and-and he pushed me away, his face pained."

"And you came straight here?" Hiro asked, hugging his friend in an attempt to calm him. Shuichi's eyes went suddenly blank, before the tears came back to his eyes.

"N-no." He looked down again. Hiro wanted him to explain more, but it was obvious he would not. "Oh god, Hiro. Why does he have to be in pain because of me? I-I can't do this anymore. Yuki deserves better.

Suddenly Shuichi stood up, pulling himself from Hiro's arms. "Goodbye my friend."

Shuichi ran out, leaving the door wide open behind him.

_End Flashback_

"Eiri, you had better answer this phone dammit!" Hiro said into the phone. "Answer now!"

There was no answer. Hiro slammed the phone down. He picked it up again and dialed a new number. The phone was answered on the second ring.

"Hello."

"K, I need some help. Shuichi just left and I think he's running away.."

"What!" K went silent. "How long ago?"

"Less than five minutes." Hiro answered. "I'm going to go out and look now, but I need your help. I don't think he was lying about going."

"Hurry then Hiro, I'm going." The line went dead. Hiro grabbed the keys to his motorbike and rushed out the door.

Eiri

_I could go to America._ Yuki thought dryly_. I can't keep hurting Shuichi like I am. _Yuki shook his head. _I must find him and apologize. _

Shuichi 

"Shindo Shuichi, eh. Loverboy to _the _Eiri Yuki. What an _uncommon_ find." A man with long black hair and green-blue eyes, eyed Shuichi. "Why aren't you with your _lover_."

Shuichi looked down, unable to speak with the gag in his mouth. He was upright by a wall in some apartment, his arms tied behind his back. The man continued to speak. "What does someone as cute as Eiri see in someone like you?"

The man knelt down and looked straight into Shuichi's eyes, a look of disgust. His hand came up and smacked Shuichi across the face. Shuichi fell over and the man left him there, unable to move.

Hiro 

Hiro quickly drove to Yuki's house and saw a distraught looking Yuki sitting outside. Yuki looked up and his expression quickly turned from expectant to disappointment. Hiro parked his motorbike and walked over. "Well!"

K

Gun over shoulder he walked the streets and he wondered if he would need to call in any of his connections to help him. He sort of wanted to, but would not. He was not helpless. He also wondered if he should tell Ryuichi, but knew tha he could not tell him that his best friend had suddenly disappeared. He sighed and continued to walk.

Eiri

Eiri placed his face in his hands at seeing Hiro. What had Shuichi told him? How mad was Hiro at him? He stood up to take his punishment.

"Where is Shuichi?" Came a question that Eiri was not expecting.

"Where…" Eiri looked into Hiro's fearful eyes. "What do you mean 'where'? Isn't he with you?"

Hiro stopped short. "H-he didn't come back then. He really didn't come back."

"No. I went inside and his jacket was gone. I thought perhaps he had went to you." Yuki looked around expectantly, as though expecting him to come around the corner any second. "Where the hell is he."

Hiro

_He didn't come back. He didn't come back. Where could he have gone? Shit, Shit, SHIT!_ Hiro walked back over to his motorbike a little unsteadily, and climbed on. He would find Shuichi. Before he could get it started he heard Yuki yell, "Wait!"

The other man climbed on looking at Shuichi with sad eyes. Off they went.

Shuichi

"You know I have heard a saying, 'Love never dies', but wonder if that is true, especially in Eiri's case. He always said that love wasn't important for him. Do you think Eiri would give up love if he couldn't have you? If he found you, say, dead? I don't think he would. He has a tender soul that anyone could win over." The eyes shone with fire. "I will have my Eiri, dammit!"

Eiri

"What is that Hiro?" Eiri asked, pointing to a commotion in the park.

"I don't know." Hiro said, but grinned. "But knowing our Shuichi, it's probably him making a big scene."

"Eiri!" A cry broke out from amidst the crowd. A young-looking male stepped in front of the motorbike, which had to skid to a halt. "Oh god, he's dead. He's dead."

"Dead…" Eiri jumped off of the motorbike and ran into the crowd. He suddenly saw pink hair he knew all too well, around which was much blood. Too much blood. Eiri grew faint and collapsed only to be caught by the stranger next to him.

Hiro

Hiro saw Eiri collapse and he knew immediately that he didn't want to see. Medics were already there, looking ashen, telling people to move away. _Why Shuichi? Why?_

K

_Dead? I thought I had seen death before. Hell I've caused death before, but this…this is brutal._

The body lay before him, six shots through it.

Eiri

_There's not much you can do when the person you've given your heart to is dead and it is all your fault. What can I do?_

"Eiri. Come here." A kind voice said from beside him and the man placed a hand on his knee. "I know this must be hard for you Eiri, but I am here for you."

Eiri looked at him and noted that the blue-green eyes which held such compassion looked much like his own. They held a hardness that was always there after killing someone. Too much like his own eyes. Wiri stood up at once. "Leave."

"I, but I…" The man stopped short, seeing the cold look in Harry's eyes. "Fine, whatever. Live your life unhappy. Don't expect me to come back."

"I wouldn't want you to anyways." Eiri grabbed the other by the neck. "Get out, NOW!"

The man flew through the door and the door shut behind him. Yuki collapsed instantly. Feeling as lonely as ever.

Two days later

The funeral proceedings were filled with the many fans of Bad Luck and Eiri Yuki's book. Hiro was there, shoulder's slumped, his closest friends gone. Everyone knew that there would have to be an end, but nobody expected it so soon, and nobody expected it to happen the way it did.

The two graves were side-by-side and they said the same thing. Eiri (Yuki)…Shuichi Shindo…

May these Lovers rest in peace. Both made an impact on each other and everyone around them.


End file.
